Joker, Harley, Rookie, and Killer Frost in Ninjago
This is how Joker, Harley, Rookie, and Killer Frost in Ninjago goes in A LEGO Dimensions Adventure. Harley, Rookie, and Killer Frost enter another portal find themselves in Ninjago The Rookie: I can't believe it! We're in Ninjago! Killer Frost: How do you know? The Rookie: Mac told me about this place. The Joker: He did? Harley Quinn: How do you know so much about this "Ninjago"? The Rookie: It was created by the First Spinjitzu Master. Killer Frost: First Spinjitzu Master? The Oni and Dragon hybrid from the Realm of Oni and Dragons who fled here to create peace? The Rookie: What if I were to tell you about everything in NInjago itself? see a picture of the First Spinjitzu Master as the Rookie narrates The Rookie: (narrating) Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master by using all four elemental weapons. The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of Fire. Weapons so powerful, no one could handle all their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed the darkness, and wanted to possess them. A battle between brothers broke out, until the younger brother won, and the oldest was banished to the Underworld. Peace returned, and the younger brother hid the weapons. Knowing his older brother's ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them, and for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide. return to the present The Rookie: Kai is the son of that honest man. The older brother is Lord Garmadon, and Lloyd is his son. And the younger brother is Sensei Wu. Harley Quinn: Elemental Ninja? Killer Frost: He's friend of elemental Ninja? The Joker: Keep a brave face. The Rookie: And there's more to the story. story begins The Rookie: (narrating) In Ninjago, there has always been balance between good and evil. So you know about how the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, but what if I were to tell you all in order for there to be light, there must be shadow. And within shadow, there is darkness. The blackest of darkness that existed from the very beginning. An evil spirit called the Overlord. Frost looks at Joker Killer Frost: How does he know of this? shrugs story continues The Rookie: (narrating) The balance was at stake and their battle could have gone on for eternity. Each side powerful, neither could conquer the other, until the Overlord created his indestructible warriors: The Stone Army. The Spinjitzu Master did what he could, but he knew he would soon be defeated. So instead of losing the war, he divided Ninjago in two. story ends Harley Quinn: How did indestructible are they, Rookie? The Rookie: The Overlord created his Stone Army from an indestructible material only found on the Dark Island. The Joker: So, anything else to add to the story? The Rookie: There is. The Curse of the Golden Master. picture of the Golden Master shows The Rookie: (narrating) When the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, deep in ground, he created the Serpentine. Since the first dawn, their elders knew of the Curse of the Golden Master. When he, who had the power equal to the First Spinjitzu Masters, would rise and unsure in the lights of the sitting suns. With no equal adversary, his power would go unmatched. His destructive rule will change the fate of the world. And he will not stop until every man, woman, and Serpentine are enslaved under his control. The Serpentine tried to warn the land dwellers, but they wouldn't listen. They thought they were the enemy, though they were only trying to prevent the prophecy of the Golden Master's terrible reign. After the Great Devourer failed to scare the unbelievers below ground, it is the Serpentine who retreated beneath the sun promising never to return. Even though if the end in editable. return to the present Killer Frost: Great Devourer? The Rookie: A snake that would grow forever as long as it consumed. Harley Quinn: I heard that it was the Overlord's darkest creation. The Rookie: Yes, and the Devourer does his bidding, for he is its creator. and Harley look at each other [ The Rookie: My friends are serious, so, Harley, please be on your best behavior. Harley Quinn: You got it, Rookie. The Rookie: That goes for you too, Joker. The Joker: Yes, sir! him lasers attack them as they dodge sees citizens The Joker: Rookie! The Rookie: I brought outsiders, but.... sees the citizens under mind control The Rookie: Who did this? hears the Overlord The Overlord: That would be me. evilly covers her eyes Rookie sees the Overlord in his Golden Armor The Overlord: Bow to your Golden Master! looks at Harley Killer Frost: Oh, fish. The Rookie: Overlord. The Overlord: Well, the Rookie and his friends return. Since you're here, I thought why not recruit a few more of you for my all mighty empire. In fact, I think the clowns will make grand additions. Cryptor General Cryptor, bring the clown and the red and blue roller skater to my fortress. on his mech General Cryptor: But, of course. Nindroids, attack! battle the Nindroids Harley Quinn: Sorry, that's as best as my best behavior goes. The Rookie: I can live with that. We need to free the citizens! head on they enter the Overlord's fortress General Cryptor: The intruders are here! The Overlord: Deal with with them, General Cryptor. battle Cryptor defeats Cryptor The Overlord: in frustration Do I have to do everything myself?! battle the Overlord The Overlord: I am your Golden Master! The Joker: Nope, not our master. The Rookie: Stay focused, Joker. Frost defeats the Overlord The Overlord: NOOOO!!!!! Overlord retreats Ninja arrive